The Pugilists
The Pugilists are an ancient group, dedicated to three things: Fighting hand-to-hand, dressing well, and being a better man than what you were. The Pugilists were originally just a band of merry monks in suits, following no faith, but their attempt for redemption. One day, they gathered together, and made what they were today. They're off on another continent of Veearpii, though there's fairly many temples around. The main one is in a dense tundra, constantly encountering the endless cold. Hierarchy The Pugilists have various ranks, to determine who you are. *The Fist, the highest ranking you can be. This means you're a founder or a direct descendant to one of them. You are required to dress better than anyone else. The snappiest suit, or the most well-flowing dress. *The Knuckle, the teachers. They instruct up and coming Pugilists and show them the ropes. Various Knuckles have their own styles. Though all Pugilists learn the same basic knowledge, each one tends to influence Pugilists with their own styles. *The Finger. Fingers are soldiers and guards for their temples. *The Nail. Nails are students or low-on-the-food-chain members who are just beginning. *The Hand. Hands are honorary Pugilists, they do not abide by the rules a Pugilist follows, but instead have done something that has greatly benefit them. *The Arm. Arms are adventurers or travelling members who leave their temples to explore and change the world around them. Be it in mercantile ways, diplomatic, or simply beating the life out of everything that dares harm the innocent. They are all of varying strengths and prowess. *The Hand of God. These are the single most powerful Pugilists around. Very few earn the title, but the ones that do are more powerful than what you could even imagine. The Fists There are no named Fists yet, though there are few around. To every Fist, there's at least a thousand Pugilists. The Knuckles There is only one Knuckle, though few have seen him outside of his Pugilist students: Maestro Pugile. There may also be another Knuckle known as the "Punch Wizard," who trained the original Trogg. Students of the Knuckles, or the Nails The Nails are all varying kinds. All from bad histories, attempting to start over. The students of various instructors have their own titles. Students of Maestro Pugile are called the Lineamenti, the Features of his Circus of Pugilists. The Hands of God There are currently no known Hands of God. The most powerful have met ends with things beyond natural comprehension, or were forced into hiding. Laws of the Pugilists There are three main laws that every Pugilist must follow: #Dress formally. When you make yourself better, you must make yourself look better as well. To not dress proper is to not be a Pugilist. #Magicks beyond that of the Divine are prohibited. You should not have to rely on magical prowess to improve yourself. Redemption can be only found through your own body's efforts. #Do not interfere with the Divine. No God or Deity shall be harmed by a Pugilist. Even if they try to end the world itself, you must not get involved. There are also several rules of thumb, such as "A Pugilist is pragmatic. Clever ideas are to be expected." The Thunderfists The Thunderfists are a sect of the Pugilists. Formed by an Arm, this group is similar to the original Pugilists. There are two notable differences : You are required to lose your arm, and have it replaced by a strange gauntlet that can move like it is your own hand. Through unknown means, they somehow gain the power of electricity. The other is that they seem to not be against the concept of magic. It may also be practiced to lose an eye. There are two named Thunderfists: Both of which go by the name Trogg.